


A School Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [24]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Rafe comes home from lessons at the Institute.





	

“So did our boy have a good day at the Institute?” Magnus asked as Alec walked in with Rafe. It had been Rafe's first day of tutoring at the Institute. 

 

“It was the best day Daddy! Aunt Izzy let me hold an eyeball in science!!”

 

“That's so cool Rafe! Can I come hold one tomorrow Papa?” Max asked.

 

“Well when you turn 7 you can start lessons at the institute okay?”

 

“Can I still touch an eyeball though?”

 

“Well I guess if it's okay with Aunt Izzy you and I can sit in on Rafe's lesson tomorrow.”

 

“Daddy can you conjure an eyeball?” Rafe asked. 

 

“Well I suppose I could.”

 

He looked up at Alec who had crossed his arms and had that certain look that Magnus knew all too well. 

 

The boys gathered around Magnus on the couch as he prepared to acquiesce to their wishes.

 

Alec watched on not entirely comfortable with the fact that his children were so excited about a body part, although he did love watching Magnus use his magic especially when it was with the boys.

 

Blue light swirled around and suddenly there was an eyeball. Magnus placed it on the table for the boys to look at, but soon all they wanted to do was take turns throwing it at each other or the cat. 

 

“Max , Rafe stop hitting Chairman with the eyeball!” Magnus exclaimed as a scared cat jumped in his arms.

 

Peals of laughter from little boys erupted in the loft.

 

Alec couldn't help but add his laughter to the cacophony.


End file.
